Home Sweet Home
by Vindicated Irony
Summary: It's a whole new life in a whole new place. Aziza loves her soon to be step-dad and step-brother, really, she does, it's just so hard to start all over. Will she find a home here? After all, home is where your heart is, and she left that several states away. PaulOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, only my charries~!**

* * *

Trinidad Teresa Valdez was a wonderful woman, though a bit childish and lonely sometimes. She had become a mother at a young age, seventeen, the current age of her daughter, Aziza 'Zee' Soledad Valdez. Recently, Trinidad, or Trini, had met a man and got engaged. Thus the spontaneous move to his, Hal Prem's, hometown of La Push, Washington. Aziza was happy for her mother, and happy to have a younger stepbrother, Jay. Though the greenery of Forks and La Push was pretty, and much different from Nevada, it was just so…_green_.

"What do you think, Zee?" Hal asked as he and Jay worked on unloading the boxes from the truck, "One word; your first impression."

"Green," It had come out unintentionally, but, Aziza reasoned, it was true. Hal laughed and Jay snorted off to the side.

"You spaz," Jay smirked, gesturing to the surrounding area, "I think the green has seeped into your brain."

"Shut up, brat," Aziza huffed playfully at her fourteen year old stepbrother, looking up at him with a faux angry look. He was tall, five foot six to her five foot two, something she considered unfair. She huffed again, "Why must you be freakishly tall? You're fourteen! I demand you be shorter!"

"Genetics, sister dear, genetics," Jay drawled, setting the last of Aziza's boxes in her new room before propping himself on her shoulder, "Something you got the short end of the stick in."

She shot him a look at his sorry attempt at a pun before shooing him out of her room. Without rhyme or rhythm Aziza stuffed her clothes into the closet and dresser drawers, vaguely remembering where she put what, and moved on to the boxes filled with her many knickknacks and decorations. It was three hours later when she finished, a late six in the afternoon. A dinner of take out from some little diner down the street waited for her downstairs. Though, how the noodle that ended up in Jay's ear sometime during the meal reached its perch was a mystery.

"Well, I suppose you kids will get the grand tour tomorrow," their mother spoke between kissing both teens on the cheek and sending them on upstairs as she faintly waddled to her room, "This pregnant lady is heading to bed, the little bebé has tired me out, te amo!"

"Te amo mamá!" Aziza called out as she skipped up the stairs, a grumbling Jay slowly coming up behind her. It was still early, but it had been a long car ride and both were ready for bed, despite Aziza's cheerfulness. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

**THUNK.**

"Nyghhh…" Aziza groaned pitifully as she lifted herself up off the floor and clambered back on the bed, her face stuffed into the sheets. Several sharp knocks came from her door, "Whoff if et? (Who is it?)"

"It's Hal," his deep voice seeped through the door, "An old friend of mine is stopping by with his son shortly, so you need to get up, okay, hun?"

"Alright," She shuffled into her closet and then the bathroom across the hall. Considerably more awake than before, Aziza descended the stairs in her loose thin long-sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and socked feet. "Pancakeeessssss," Aziza crooned, piling five onto her plate, covering them with some pecans and tons of syrup and a handful of bacon on the side. It wasn't till a soft chuckle reached her ears that Aziza noticed the tall, buff boy with short hair in the doorway. "What?" Aziza blinked and quirked a brow, "You never seen a girl eat before?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't think your proportions fit that of theirs," his smile was wry; "I'm Jacob Black by the way. You can just call me Jake."

"Aziza. Call me Zee, it's nice to meet you Jake," she shoved a forkful of pancake in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed, "I'm assuming you're Hal's friend's son."

"Yup," He popped the 'p' and rocked back on his heels, a somewhat embarrassed look crossed his face and he turned his head away when a light rumble emitted from his stomach.

"Food?" Aziza gestured to the counter, an eyebrow raised and her lips lifted into a half smile.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to have you go hungry," the sarcasm caused the short brunette to quirk a brow at Jacob.

"Jacob," she drawled out, the corner of her lip twitching upwards, "are you calling me fat?"

"Those were some good pancakes," Jake patted his stomach, a content sigh escaping him.

"You know, I wasn't sure what you thought, with you sucking them down like some kind of human vacuum cleaner," Aziza snorted dryly as she put away the last of the silverware, that boy had eaten twice as much as she had. She was pretty sure he would have eaten more if there had been more.

A howl sounded from outside, Aziza's eyes went straight to the window as she wondered how close they were. Aziza liked dogs, though she was never allowed to have one. Irresponsible, they said. You'd forget to feed it and it would die, they said.

"What kind of wolves are they?" her short hair lightly brushed against her neck as she faced Jacob who gave her a somewhat confused look as he stood up. "You know," Aziza clarified, "timber, grey, etcetera."

"Oh, uh, I've never really looked into it," Jake rubbed the back of his head and glanced out the window. Aziza laughed; she couldn't expect everyone to like canines as much as she did. Her eyes met his and he coughed lightly, another howl sounding outside, "Anyways, it was nice meeting you, Zee. I've gotta run now though; I've got to meet up with a friend to finish up a school project."

"Bye Jake!" That wolf made Aziza think back to something from a couple months ago now that she thought about it. A grin spread across her face and Aziza skipped out of the kitchen, "Heeeey~ Mom! Can I get a dog, pleeeease!" Hey. Just because she was 'irresponsible' didn't mean she wouldn't try.

* * *

**Yeah, bad Vinny, bad. Uploading this instead of a chapter in your other stories. I'll update the others this weekend. PROMISE 3 **

**So, yeah, I've ventured into the Twilight. I'd appreciate any input you might have. I have the next chapter halfway written already, I have plans. For now. **

**So, yeah! Please, if you have anything you'd like to say, just review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**"**Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius, and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring**."  
― Marilyn Monroe**

* * *

**Thanks to the Guest who reviewed! **

**I only own my OC.**

**Lyrics belong to Skye Sweetnam, from her song 'Sharada'**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

_"Once upon a time there was a girl _

_You really wouldn't call her typical"_

* * *

She hadn't seen much of the Blacks since they had come over to welcome them to the neighborhood, it was somewhat lonely. School wouldn't start for another month and a half, and her mother and Hal were getting married in a month, so the only way she would meet anyone any time soon would be by going out and exploring. Not that Aziza was too thrilled with that idea; she would more than likely get lost, even if the town was small.

"_**Mo-ooom**_! We're out of orange juice!" A little more rummaging also revealed some more missing food items, "strawberries and apples too!"

Her mother looked exasperated, "Aziza, it's barely been a week and you've already ate it all?"

Trinidad was met with a blank face and raised eyebrow.

"Fine, fine, but," Trinidad placed her hands on her hips and stared her daughter down, "You have to go out and buy it."

"I'll get lost." It was true, she could get lost in a cardboard box. Hey, what could she say? Her sense of direction sucked.

"It's a small town, I'm sure you'll be fine," a small wad of money was placed in her hand, "Take your cell –"

"My phone is dead," Aziza blinked and smiled sheepishly, "and as of right now, the charger is playing hide-and-go-seek in my boxes."

Trinidad sighed and rolled her eyes, really, she should have expected as much from her daughter. "Well then," she ushered the teen to the door, "the people here are friendly, I'm sure they'll help you out."

"But mom! What if they turn out to be a crazy axe wielding lunatic that wants to hack me to –" Aziza's statement was cut off as the door slammed in her face, "Well then, mother, I see how it is."

* * *

It was quaint and cute, that little gift shop. Coincidentally it was also closed and not anywhere near a grocery store.

Aziza blinked and looked around; there was a beach to her left and some houses to her right. She contemplated walking around on the beach for a bit and waiting for someone to show up.

'_Nahhh.'_

This beach looked cold. Who wanted cold, wet sand gooping between their toes? Her toes curled slightly at the thought. The sudden cold feeling made her look down; she had forgotten to put on shoes. Vaguely she realized it had taken her almost twenty minutes to realize that fact, she was pretty sure that was a new record.

A creak from behind her got her attention and Aziza turned to see a man leaving one of the houses behind her. Maybe he could tell her where the grocery store was. Aziza meandered off in his direction, hoping to get over there before he ran off somewhere.

" 'Scuse me mister," Aziza chirped, "I'm kinda new around here, could you point me in the direction of the grocery store?"

When he started to turn towards her she started to feel nervous. What if he was a crazy axe wielding – Oh. Her heart fluttered and she was pretty sure she was blushing, this guy was gorgeous. She had thought Jacob was good looking, but man.

And, oh, he was tall; probably a foot, if not more, taller than her.

Did she mention she had a thing for tall guys? No? Well, now you know.

It was when she met his eyes that she was for certain she was blushing. Aziza's eyes were wide, her chocolate browns meeting his. He seemed somewhat dazed, but then again so was she. It felt like someone had gripped her heart in a fist, the way it suddenly contracted.

"Your eyes are a really nice shade of brown," the words managed to escape her before she even thought about what she was saying, but that usually happened anyways; just not in front if insanely cute guys. Slash that. She did that in front of everyone.

"I like yours better, but thanks," A grin lit up his face, he looked happy, "So, grocery store, right? I can show you the way. My name is Paul by the way, Paul Lahote." He had actually been headed off in that direction anyways; they were out of milk.

"Ohh, yay! Thanks so much!" Aziza's eyes lit up and she bounced lightly on her feet, earning a chuckle from Paul, "I'm Aziza Valdez, but most people call me Zee!" For a moment she wondered if she'd even be allowed in, being shoe-less and all. "Lead the way Paul, for you are my guiding light in this cloudy little town!"

Paul's grin got a bit bigger at her words and he laughed, "Right this way, Zee," it was nice, the way her name sounded in his ears. As they started off Paul blinked, just realizing something, "Why are you not wearing shoes?"

"Shoes, my dear, are for _losers_."

* * *

"So, if zombies invaded La Push, what would you do?" Aziza questioned brightly as she picked out a bag of apples, "I'm always a fan of the chainsaw and two shovels for back up." Hey, you'd need those shovels once the chainsaw ran out of gas. "Then I'd probably live in the trees. Zombies can't climb, you know."

Paul snorted, "Give me an axe and I'll be good, better yet, a suit of armor."

Aziza blinked up at him curiously, what would armor do?

He grinned at her incredulous look, "They won't be able to get me through it, and then I could go at 'em."

She shook her head; he had a long way to go. Though she might have to consider investing in a pair of armor now.

It was nice, she realized, walking around with Paul. He was just so easy to hang out with and talk too, and he didn't mind her random outbursts or general weirdness. And he was _tall_. Exactly six foot six; she had asked. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed him scowl off behind her and she glanced back to see two women.

"What is it, Paul?" He relaxed a bit and looked at her, his eyes softening a bit. She blinked up at him, waiting.

"They were talking about you," he shifted a bit, clenching his fist and scowling back off in their direction, "because you aren't wearing shoes." She noticed his fist started to quiver, and she barely heard him murmur, "Weird my damn foot."

Aziza placed her hand on his arm and almost instantly the shaking stopped and his head snapped down, "Woah there Paulie-boy." She smiled and winked, "It's all good, being normal is overrated, like carrots." He looked confused at that one, but she waved him off, "I'm weird, and I love it."

Vaguely, Paul realized he did too.

* * *

Aziza was on cloud nine when she stumbled in the door, her groceries in tow, and her mother laughed at her. She haphazardly shoved everything in the fridge and looked over to her mother.

"I like La Push."

"Do you? Or do you like the boys in La Push?" Trinidad laughed at her daughter's wide-eyed rapid blinking. She had seen her daughter walk up with him, she was a mother. She knew.

"I said La Push, didn't I?" Aziza sniffed and glanced out the door, besides, the boys were part of La Push, "Did you know there was a _beach_?"

"Yes, dear," sometimes she wondered about her daughter, "So who was the boy?"

"Paul. He helped me when I got lost," Aziza beamed, "_and_ he didn't mind that I didn't have shoes!"

* * *

When Paul got home, he felt absolutely blissed out. He stepped into the kitchen, a grin still on his face, and came face to face with his dad.

"Paul? Where's the milk?"

"Damn it!" He was supposed to get milk, wasn't he? He didn't have time now; it was time for his patrol. That reminded him, Aziza, Zee, _his Zee_. Paul waved off his dad and jolted out the back door, yelling back a faint 'I forgot' behind him.

Several voices exploded in his head when he morphed and he could barely hold back his excitement. An image of Aziza flashed across the pack's mind.

'_You imprinted?!'_

'_No freaking way!'_

'_I so won that bet, Brady…'_

'_SILENCE,'_ at Sam's command the yells and mutters disappeared, _'Congratulations, Paul.' _Everyone echoed his thoughts and they got back on schedule.

Paul's mind wandered to the brown-eyed beauty and her sweet laugh.

'_Awww, man, not __**another**__ one!' _

* * *

_"Had her own definition of cool _

_ She lived in her own world"_

_"She had her own style, her own rules"_

* * *

**END CHAPTER TWO.**

**I love you all, even you lurkers. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews and any input is appreciated!**

**ALSO. I just want to clarify, this is after Breaking Dawn.**

**`~ Vindicated Irony**


End file.
